1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to text processing equipment having a keyboard for input and, more particularly, to a logic device for use in such equipment for automatically characterizing by type hyphen codes occurring in a text string.
2. Discussion Relative to the Art
In a typewriter with text storage capability, the hyphen code presents an ambiguity because there are several types of hyphens that must be treated differently in certain playback situations. The syllable hypen should be omitted if changes occur, for example, through editing, that move such a hyphen from an end-of-line position. The normal required hyphen cannot be removed but may serve as a word breaking character. A non-breaking required hyphen, for example, the hyphen in a social security number, may not be deleted and cannot serve as a word breaking character.
To permit recognition of the different possibilities for hyphens, text processors often provide for special keyboarding to indicate a required hyphen is intended, e.g. depressing the "CODE" and hyphen keys concurrently may result in a required hyphen code being recorded. Such keyboarding rules, however, require the operator to make a decision and disrupt the normal typing process which, for a skilled operator, involves an almost automatic keyboarding response. Also, such procedures typically do not distinguish between non-breaking and regular required hyphens.